There are known in the art a large variety of board games based on and directed to various situations, such as financial games, athletic games, inventive games, etc. The present game is directed to dieting, a concern and a preoccupation of a significant minority of the population which is overweight. In addition to emphasizing positive and negative steps which may be taken in conjunction with dieting, as a solution to problems of overweight, the game places particular emphasis on a preferred relatively slow and steady approach as opposed to a crash diet approach. This emphasis is effected both in the rules and in the results of playing the game.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided dieting game board apparatus adapted to be played by a plurality of players operating in turn, the apparatus comprising a combination of:
Chance generating means; PA1 A plurality of playing pieces each representing a dieter; PA1 Weight recording means corresponding to each playing piece and functioning as a scoring device; PA1 A playing board having a playing surface defined on a base surface thereof; PA1 A series of playing locations defined about the perimeter of said playing surface in substantially contiguous relationship comprising a playing path along which said playing pieces are moved in discrete steps between successive locations, as indicated by said chance generating means, said series of playing locations comprising: PA1 A first plurality of locations indicating that a player whose piece lands thereon is to gain weight; and PA1 A secnd plurality of locations indicating that a player whose piece lands thereon is to lose weight. PA1 Chance generating means; PA1 A plurality of playing pieces, each representing a dieter; PA1 Weight recording means corresponding to each playing piece and functioning as a scoring device; PA1 A supply of game money initially distributed at least in part to each player; PA1 A plurality of weight cards containing player directions; PA1 A flat generally rectangular shaped playing board having a playing surface defined on a base surface thereof; PA1 a series of playing locations defined about the perimeter of said playing surface in substantially contiguous relationship to define a playing path along which said playing pieces are moved in discrete steps between successive locations as indicated by said chance generating means, the series of playing locations comprising: PA1 at least one location providing an electable opportunity to a player whose piece lands thereon to lose a relatively large amount of weight in return for payment of a relatively large amount of game money; PA1 at least one location indicating that a player whose piece lands thereon is to gain a relatively small amount of weight in return for an amount of money; PA1 at least one location which indicates that a player whose piece lands thereon is to lose a relatively small amount of weight in return for a relatively small amount of money; PA1 at least one location which indicates that a player whose piece lands thereon is to gain a relatively small amount of weight; PA1 at least one location which indicates that a player whose piece lands thereon is to take one of the weight cards and to be directed by the directions contained thereon.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dieting game board apparatus adapted to be played by a plurality of players operating in turn, the apparatus comprising a combination of:
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention the playing pieces, weight recording means and playing board are constructed in a manner such as to associate the game apparatus with a player's dieting experience and the accouterments thereof.